User talk:Koto Senju
Re: Discussion Sal chose to archive the discussion because, and I quote from Skype here, "i answered the original poster and that was it i wasnt getting into a roundabout with Senju". Furthermore, there weren't so much "outstanding arguments on a side" as there was a demand of proof for an argument (from me) and then a refusal to give it via claiming we can't trust anything Aizen says (via Koto). Addressing that point, actually, while it's true that a major part of Aizen's character is his untrustworthy nature, at no point in the series has he ever lied about his current state of power because he's a braggart. Nothing indicated that he was lying when boasting to Ichigo about how he was so powerful that he didn't even need his Zanpakutō anymore, and no one's supplied any solid proof of anything that's happened in the 250+ chapters since that contradicts what he said - hell, Kyōka Suigetsu showing up during this last chapter is most likely as real as the Sōō Zabimaru and Tensa Zangetsu that did too prior to the last 3 pages, which is to say completely false. On top of all this, Aizen's dialogue toward the end indicates that unlike with the illusions produced by Kyōka Suigetsu, he had no control over exactly what Yhwach was seeing, and he furthermore had those illusions centered on his own body instead of being separate entities like when he tricked Harribel - all indicating that he no longer possesses the Absolute Hypnosis granted by his Zanpakutō, which he would have obviously used instead of this downgraded ability had he still possessed it.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:49, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Don't call me mate, I don't know you, probably because you have 24 edits in four years but don't call me mate. :::1)If you are not new then just makes you look bad for not knowing the rules and whining when they are followed. :::2)Hate to break it to you, thinking Aizen might have misinterpreted what happened to him amounts to the same as believing he is lying, since you are speculating that he is doing this. Speculation does not belong on the Talk Pages, again, read the rules, you should have four years ago. And no 99% of messages on talk pages are not speculation, you would need to cite your sources on someone who evaluated Bleach Wiki Talk pages in that manner. Our talk pages are there to discuss changes in the article, to come to agreement, not "I think Aizen was misinterpreting the situation" discussions. Those discussions are for the forums. :::3)Salubri was not out of order and did not abuse his rights as, guess what, he obeyed the rules The question was answered, you provided no proof so it was over. He would have been in his rights to have removed the discussion from the talk page entirely without even responding to it because you did not have proof of what you were claiming, you wanted us to alter an article based on what you think happened with no confirmation. If you don't like our rules then I suggest you stick to those other Wikis you like, they may accommodate you more. :::4)This point would be relevant if you actually put the discussion in the correct place, the forums, but you didn't. Salubri simply cleared up a topic that broke the rules. If you want to have a discussion about what you think happened or what you believe theres a whole forum to do so, the issue with the article was closed. We add relevant cited facts not interpretations. ::::I do pity that you are seeing your anger in me and trying to fool yourself that its the other way around as opposed to what people are actually seeing. I didn't jump down your throat, because if I did, you and everyone here would know it and they, sadly, have known it in the past. See here is why you are the angry one ::::*First of all, you feel you have cause to be angry because you feel you are right about Aizen and the fact that you didn't get a response on the matter and that the matter was closed in what you perceived was premature fashion, gives you belief that you are allowed to be angry and your actions back this up. ::::*You immediately attacked and accused the admin when he acted as an admin, obeying our rules, but this is something you didn't like despite that you are supposed to know the rules. ::::*If you weren't angry you would have just accepted that the rules are the rules and moved on but you haven't. You still feel slighted and wish to continue. ::::*You got even more testy and accusatory when you realized you wouldn't get a response from Salubri himself because you wanted a response to your accusations. ::::*When I informed you of the rules, or reminded you as you should have read them apparent veteran, you decided to continue with your point despite me not caring about your point because its speculation. All I care about is what happens in the manga goes into the articles without "Well i think" influencing it. ::::*You are continuing to accuse me of treating you like a newbie despite you already clearing that point up, and in bringing it up continually, you seem embittered by the episode. It was my intention to inform not offend. ::::I am not angry, I'm too tired to be angry but I was, I admit sarcastic on the matter merely due to the tone you took in response to my mesage that was meant to inform you of something I perceived you to be unaware of ie the rules of Bleach Wiki. ::::Salubri hasn't come to a conclusion, Salubri saw what happened in the Chapter and saw that Aizen was creating illusions for a while. He has not speculated on this, the Chapter confirmed this. Even if his Zanpakuto is confirmed to be in one piece and working, it does not change the fact that Yhwach was under the illusion that he broke it and he didn't so it was an illusion. The majority of that Chapter was an illusion and the article reflects that until we get further notice of things and this is not speculation, that is what happened as it stands until something else changes the situation it is currently correct. Now as I said before, take the speculation to Forums or Chat in future. Nobody is saying you can't has reasonable speculation but just not in the articles or their talk pages, they are for confirmed facts and changes. Have a nice day. Hey Hey. Let me just say that I for one am on your side with regards to the closure; I didn't have a side in the discussion but I did find it extremely rude for the admins to basically ignore you. That, to me, violates common courtesy. I've had my differences with the admins, and it's not exactly easy to change their minds, but I do hope you can stay here and contribute regardless, this place is usually a fun place to be. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:50, July 26, 2016 (UTC)